Brucie's Secret Garage
(this is a shitty GTA IV creepypasta I found on a forum i felt i had to post it here IT SUCKS SO BADLY SERIOUSLY JUST FUCKING READ IT ITS HORRIBLE!) It was thursday in the afternoon. I went to gamestop to pick up a copy of Grand Theft Auto IV. Grand Theft Auto has been one of my favorite games since my childhood. I wanna try GTA IV out and do crap on it. I was real excited and the game started, The first mission started and everything went normal. I enjoyed the story. A month later........ I finally beaten the game. So I decided to go around Liberty City and kill people and do **** all around the city, but later I got a call from brucie. He said that he needs 10,000,000$ because he wants to build a garage just for niko bellic. This is what niko n brucie said. Niko Bellic: Hello? Brucie: Yo man I wanna build a garage with a home with it just for you! Niko Bellic: Oh cool but I don't need another home, I own like 3 houses. Brucie: Well its gonna have everything sports womans in bikinies Race cars and even some rare vehicles danm man. Its gonna be a big garage! Niko Bellic: Boy you must be high on drugs Brucie. Brucie: Yeah whatever what I need you to do is go to the old sprunk factory in tudor there's a case that has 10,000,000$ you bring it to me and i'll hook you up with the garage! Niko Bellic: Ok whatever! So I went to the old sprunk factory and while I was there I heard static and for some odd reason I saw slenderman through one of the windows on the sprunk factory I was so shocked. I also notice some smoke and dead bodies inside the building. So I quickly got the money got into my infernus and got the hell out of there! When I went out of the sprunk factory I notice that the building was mysteriously on fire. So I finished the mission went to see brucie and brucie was really happy. So I handed over the money and he said "Im gonna build the garage, the garage should be done by tomorrow come see me at the garage when im done" So I woked up in my safe house in alderney and drove to westdyke where the garage should be! When I went there I notice that it was in the same place where the abandoned mansion was but it was replaced by the garage. So I went inside and notice one of the older gta cars that never made it into GTA IV was there such as the cheetah from GTA Vice City the idaho the riot from GTA 3 and some other cars for one of the GTA IV dlc. There was an office too and brucie was in it. I went in there and as a move near him I start to hear static the more I get close to him the more static sounds starts to be heard. A cutscene poped up with niko and brucie heres what the text in the cutscene said. Niko Bellic: Brucie? Brucie? Uh.......... Brucie can you hear me? Then brucie looked back at Niko with black eyes and scream. Then the screen went to black then I spawned at one of the hospitals and there was no peds there were cars parked but they were pretty damaged and rusty. Then I got a call from brucie but he didn't say anything niko said "Hello?" and just hanged up. Then a icon with the letter B showed on the radar! I tried to load up one of my save files but it would just say no tried reseting my ps3 but it wouldn't shut off. Tried disconnecting everything but it would still work. Did tried ejecting the disk still wont work either. I was like what the hell is this? Why won't nothing work? So I had no choice but to go all the way to westdyke to the garage again. So I was in the garage and brucie came and scared the living crap out of me. Luckily I had weapons because I did the weapon cheat before this happened! Tried shooting at brucie but he wouldn't die! He killed me the screen went to black and then a pop up of brucie with black eyes screaming and it poped up and quickly disappeared I got scared. Then the Ps3 turned off by itself. I plugged everything back in. I tried turning it back on but it got the yellow light of death! Strange... So I couldn't play my ps3 for one day. Then the next day my Ps3 started working again! So it logged me in onto psn and I got a friend request. It was from what it seemed to be from Brucie kibbutz and I accepted it and he messaged me saying wanna play GTA IV and get murdered in real life? ---- (JESUS CHRIST! finally its over see? that was shitty wasn't it? just....god oh and did I forget to mention this was his first pasta ever and his dumbass friends defended the hell out of him?) Category:Vidya games Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:Shok ending Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS